


Strangers In The Night

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crossover Pairings, F/M, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Still in hiding after the fall of SHIELD, Bucky Barnes comes home one night and finds an intruder in his apartment.





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF’s March 31st Roll-A-Drabble and MMF 2018 Bingo, square B4: Bucky Barnes 
> 
> Ok so there’s not exactly a defined trope here, just a silly little plunny that materialised in my head while I was watching CA:CW for the ten thousandth time. Also I went over the 1k word count limit by just a smidge, so sue me.
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Bucky sensed it as soon as he opened the door to his apartment, someone else was inside. He shut the door softly and kept the lights off. One of the many benefits of the serum running through his veins was the ability to move with nearly complete silence. He used that to his advantage as he crept through the dark hallway, to search for the intruder. He didn’t have to go far.

 

He found her with her back to him (another advantage for him) in the single room, thumbing through one of his journals, with a curious object in one hand, a stick. For a moment he was surprised to find a woman, and confused by the small stick she was holding, but it was fleeting. Bucky had learned long ago not to underestimate women. They could be more lethal than most men and were exceptionally talented at hiding it until it was too late for their unfortunate quarry.

 

She was dressed all in black, even her short hair was black. He saw no insignia on any of her clothing from his vantage point, but that meant nothing. She could still easily be SHIELD, or worse, Hydra.

 

Suddenly she stiffened, straightening her spine. He took a defensive stance as she tossed the journal aside and whipped around to face him, pointing the stick at him with her outstretched hand.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here? Who do you work for??” He growled through his teeth at her.

 

Her stoic expression softened a bit, and her green eyes sparkled. She lowered the stick just a little.

 

“So many questions. I didn’t peg you for a talker, Barnes,” she said with a sigh, “Unfortunately I really can’t stay and chat. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got what I came for, so I’ll be going now.”

 

Just as she started to turn on the spot, he lunged forward to grasp her wrist. There was no way he was letting her go, she’d broken into his apartment, clearly knew who he was, and he still had no idea why she was there.

 

The strangest thing happened when he touched her. He felt a pulling sensation, and he swore his feet left the ground. He heard her utter a sound of annoyance, and in a matter of seconds, they were tumbling onto a graveled rooftop. He got his bearings quickly and pinned her beneath him so she couldn’t escape.

 

“I’ll ask you again, who do you work for?”

 

“Technically, no one…” she said breathlessly.

 

“Don’t bullshit me!”

 

“Ease off my throat, and I’ll tell you what you want to know!”

 

She swatted at his metal arm. He dropped his grip from her neck but kept her pinned to the ground, he wasn’t letting her get away, not without answers. She coughed and took a few deep breaths.

 

“Alright, I don’t work for any kind of shadow organization if that’s what you’re getting at.”

 

“Then what the hell was that, that you just did? How did we get from there to here?”

 

She laughed, not in a mocking way, but a genuinely amused laugh.

 

“Congratulations, dummy, you just side-along Disapparated.”

 

“You think this is funny? That sounds made-up.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Yes, actually I do find this a bit funny. And Disapparating is magic.” She rolled her eyes at his skeptical expression. “Yes, real magic. Now seriously get off me, you’re even heavier than you look and I’m not going to go anywhere just yet.”

 

He released her and sat back on his heels, eyeing her warily. She laid there for a moment before easing herself into a sitting position and smoothing her dark hair. She gave him a smug smile.

 

“You know, technically I could have Stupefied you and saved myself all this trouble. Lucky for you, I’m feeling magnanimous tonight.”

 

What the hell was stupefying?? He wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not. He shook his head and continued questioning her.

 

“How did you even find me?”

 

“Look, your friend hired me to track you down. Steve. Steve Rogers. Paid me more than my going rate, and was adamant that I find you before anyone else did. You see, I’m the person people employ, to find those who do not want to be found, such as yourself. I hover between your world and mine, and I never fail to find who I’m looking for. Call it a gift. And also, when Captain America asks you to do something, you don’t just say no,” she finished with a shrug.

 

An expression of bewilderment crossed his face for a moment while he struggled to piece together his scattered memories. Steve... the man from the bridge, the helicarrier… and the museum. He was sure that he knew him, and parts of the memories were there, fuzzy and choppy and difficult to focus on, but they were there.

 

She could see the wheels turning behind his forlorn eyes. They were a striking shade of blue, illuminated in the soft glow of the moonlight. She was well aware of his history, she studied her subjects meticulously. If she was being honest, she felt quite sorry for him. While she had plenty of memories she’d rather forget, she couldn’t imagine what it felt like to have your own memories and your sense of self, forcibly taken.

 

She tilted her head as she watched him. She finally cleared her throat and started to get to her feet; she’d already stayed too long. She typically did not interact with her subjects at all, so this was different. Not unpleasant, just… different. She was surprised when he stood and then extended his hand to help her to her feet.

 

“You know, for the world’s deadliest assassin, you’re not as scary as everyone makes you out to be.”

 

“Yeah well, I guess that depends who you ask,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Well, you don’t scare me, Bucky Barnes. Now, I really do have to be going, I’m on a schedule.”

 

Grasping her wand tightly, she started to walk away so she’d have room to Disapparate.

 

“Wait! Steve sent you to find me, why? I’m not sure why he would want to find me after what happened when we last saw each other.”

 

“You’ll have to ask Steve that, he’s just my temporary employer, we’re not exactly pals.”

 

“So, you’re going to tell him where I am?”

 

She sighed.

 

“Yes, that’s my job, that’s what he’s paying me for. I wouldn’t worry so much about Steve if I were you... he means well, and you must be incredibly important to him because my services aren’t cheap. Now, I really do have to go.”

 

He looked around and then back at her expectantly.

 

“So you’re just going to leave me up here? Hey, I still don’t know your name…”

 

She smiled, and that sparkle returned to her green eyes.

 

“Well, you spent the better part of fifty years as a ghost in the shadows. We’re not far from your place, you’ll figure it out.”

 

She paused; this was a highly unusual night on the job. But something in the back of her mind told her that she wanted him to know her name, so she let the words fall from her lips.

 

“My name is Pansy… and if you say ‘like the flower,’ so help me God I will hex you, no matter how good looking you are.”

 

She shook her wand at him for emphasis, but that playful smile still graced her features. She sighed; she really did have to be going.

 

“Well, this is goodbye, Sergeant. Perhaps we’ll meet again sometime.”

 

“Well, I guess you know how to find me, so maybe we will.”

 

Her smile was almost as bright as the stars shining from above. Curious as it was, he found himself returning it with a small one of his own, as she turned and disappeared into the night.

  



End file.
